At the present stage, in Chinese electrical power systems, there is an abundant electricity production capacity but a lack of a peak regulation power supply such as a gas turbine and pumped storage, so the obvious contradiction occurs between grid peak regulation and thermal power generating unit flexibility, and the ability of grid consuming wind electricity, photoelectricity, hydropower and nuclear power is insufficient.
In a related art, the peak regulation in the thermal power plant has been a salient contradiction in the grid operation. Currently, the Chinese thermal power flexibility peak regulation transformation is targeted at heat supply units in winter. However, how to adjust a peak in summer is a problem many thermal power plants facing. In order to meet the requirement of grid peak regulation, reduce the energy waste during the peak regulation to maximum extent, and make the power plants survive in fierce competition, the deep reformation of peak regulation should be performed.
On the other hand, carbon emission reduction would exert increasing pressure on the thermal power plant. In order to solve the problems of wind and light curtailment, thermal power flexibility peak regulation and carbon emission reduction, it is necessary for thermal power units to solve these problems.
As a most promising hydrogen making technology on a big scale, the electrolytic hydrogen making is efficient and clean, with a simple process and high product purity up to 99.9% (hydrogen and oxygen). Especially, with the increase in the clean power generation, hydrogen will become an ideal carrier for storing electric energy. By implementing the clean power generation and applying the water-electrolytic hydrogen making technology, the electric energy generated by the clean energy is converted into hydrogen energy to be stored, or as needed, the hydrogen energy is converted into methane, methyl alcohol and other liquid fuel by the subsequent chemical process.
Ammonia is a very important chemical product for human. With the social development and progress in industrial civilization, a synthetic ammonia product has obvious contributions to human. As hydrogen storage fuel which is transported conveniently, many research units and energy companies think that ammonia is promising. Ammonia may be liquefied at a temperature of 20 degrees centigrade below zero, and thus may be transported conveniently with low costs; in addition, ammonia is also a fuel and refrigerant, not only for burning, but also for cooling. Currently, ammonia is mainly used for a SCR denitration system.